What's next?
by FirelordAwesome123
Summary: What happens after the invasion? Where does this put Shego and Drakken? This is the story of how their relationship became more after graduation.
1. Chapter 1

Shego glanced at the people, or should I say criminals, around her. They were giving her, and Dr. Drakken, that 'I can't believe you saved the world' look. It's not like _she_ saved the world. It was Drakken and that buffoon of a boy, Ron, who saved the world. Then why were they giving _her_ the looks too? She didn't do anything but be his sidekick in the whole thing. He was the one who did the plant things. He was the one who trapped the aliens in his flowers. Besides, those 'villains' who are judging them would be dead meat if it weren't for them...Dr. Drakken.

To make things worse, Drakken's flower had taken a mind of its own and wrapped itself around him and Shego at the ceremony. Now everyone's talking about 'the new couple' and how they're 'so sweet together'. But it wasn't like that. Was it?...No! It was just a misunderstanding. A mistake. A sweet mistake..that never should have happened! Thanks to Drakken's flower, Shego will now have to dodge questions about their 'relationship'. But what relationship? There is no relationship! No. The only relationship they have together is employee and employer.

She saw Dr. Drakken avoiding scientists at the bar and making his way to her, "I thought you would want a drink. I know I do," he said handing Shego a glass of wine and gulping his down.

"Thanks," she replied, taking the glass. "I'm surprised on how many people actually showed up."

"Why wouldn't they, Shego? It's about time the people in this world recognized my genus," Dr. Drakken gloated.

"Well, we're not the typical kind of people to be offering, and accepting, awards for.."

"..Please do not say those awful words," the blue, evil, genus interrupted.

"You have to admit this _is_ an odd day for us," Shego blushed, not talking about him getting the award, but what happened while receiving it.

"..Oh..well..um..I haven't really gotten control of it yet," he defended, shyly. "Right now, it has a mind of its own."

"But its attached to you," she explained. "What you want it to do..it does."

"Oh, so if I tell it to go destroy the planet it would?" A vine, quickly, grew out of his blue neck and began attacking people. "Oh! No! Flower, stop that, now! Come back! Bad flower!" The vine retreated, coming back to Drakken. "Okay, I see your point. But..where does this..what does this mean for.."

"Saving the world, cuz, was totally uncool," Motor Ed, Dr. Drakken's cousin, went off on the evil scientist. "Green, if my cuz here doesn't satisfy your lady needs then-"

"-We are not a couple," Dr. Drakken snapped, making everyone stare.

"Lets get this straight, Motor Ed. I have no interests in you," she screamed. "The only way we could possibly be together is if you were the last man on earth and I were mentally unstable!"

"Playing hard to get, eh, Green? Motor Ed digs a hot, steamy chick!"

"Go way, Ed! Before I make you," Shego threatened, aiming her green plasma, fist at him.

A few people behind Motor Ed dragged him away from Shego, knowing if he stood there any longer, he'd be blown to bits.

"I think you let him off too easily," Drakken mumbled, angrily. "And I did not save the world," he added, quickly.

"Come on, let's go someplace where we can't be bothered," she said, dragging him outside.

Besides the broken alien machines lying on the ground outside the ceremonial building, the night seemed pretty nice and..pretty.

It took a while for the both of them to say anything. They would mostly glance at each other than quickly look away and stare at the night sky. Finally, Shego spoke up, "About that flower thing."

"Oh..um..yes," he replied, nervously. "The flower thing."

"Obviously it..uh..you got excited and the flower mistook that feeling for affection, making your flower wrap around us."

"..Yes..um..that is exactly what happened," Dr. Drakken agreed with Shego's explanation. "But what about the people who think we're a couple? Millions of people probably watched that ceremony. My mother watched it for goodness sakes!"

"Wait..did you just say, 'for goodness sakes'?" Shego asked, shooting a curious look at Drakken.

"Yes. Why? Is that not hip for you, Shego? I'll have you know, all the teens are saying that now," he answered, crossing his arms in defence.

"Really? And how do you know this," she teased with a smile. "Did Kim Possible tell you this?"

"No," Dr. Drakken frowned. "You're not the only one who reads magazines you know!"

"Calm down, Dr. D," Shego commanded, laughing a bit. "I'm only joking. But seriously, what are we going to do?"

"Well," Dr. Drakken blushed. "What..what if we don't tell..them?"

"..You mean...let them think that we're a.."

"Of course it won't be true," he explained, quickly. "They'll just think it..and we'll tell the people we want to about our true feelings for each other.."

"And what feelings are those," Shego asked, looking down.

"Obviously our feelings for each other are..freinds..or maybe an evil family," Dr. Drakken smiled, "You know with the henchmen and all," he added, his cheeks getting redder with every passing minute. "Right?"

"Yes..of..of course," she replied, turning away from him.

"We have been through a lot of adventures together," the blue man announced.

"All failures," Shego pointed out.

"Yes, well if it wasn't for Kim Possible, I'd be ruling the world right now," he explained with a frown.

"Even if you did rule the world," Shego started, "What would you do with it?"

"I would..I would..hm?..I don't know yet! I haven't planned that far," Dr. Drakken stated. "But once I do..oh, the world better watch out, because its gonna be bad!"

"Mhm," Shego glanced at Dr. Drakken with a smile. "What are you gonna do, torture people with your shampoo, mind control rap?"

"That was a genius idea, Shego! Besides if I'm capable of..saving the world," he gulped, "Then I'm probably capable of taking over the world too! And since the world sees my capability of taking over, they won't get in my way!"

"So you're telling me, you're still gonna try to take over the world, even after all this mess?"

"..Yes, Shego! I'm Dr. Drakken," he gloated with pride. "That's what I do!"

"You just saved the-"

"Do not say those words, Shego!"

Sighing Shego continued, "Doing that made your evil go down. A lot. Even the other people who want to take over the world see less of you. Face it, Dr. D, you wont be that evil genius anymore. You'll only be a whiny wannabe...well more than usual."

"Words hurt, you know, Shego!"

"I'm just speaking the truth," she explained. "Dr. D, maybe you should think about retiring from evil."

"Retire," Drakken repeated, loudly. "That word doesn't exist in my world, Shego..besides what would happen to you if I do retire?"

"Well..um..I don't know," Shego answered, her face getting warm. "I'll probably travel around the world or something..You know, robbing banks and breaking laws, the normal stuff."

"Oh..yes.." Dr. Drakken frowned.

"Unless you want me to..stay," she added.

"And do what? Like you said, Shego, I'm not the evil genius anymore. Now, I'm just a..blue man with a scar on his face."

"What were you before?" Shego asked, confused. "If I remember correctly, you were that before the invasion too."

"But now, I don't have a reason," he replied. "To tell you the truth, Shego. I was never the best mad scientist. As a child, I was always picked last for everything. When I made the decision to become evil and take over the world, I felt, for the first time in my life, like I had a reason in life. Evil is a part of me. Does that make sense, Shego?"

"I suggested you retire. I didn't ask for your life story," she remarked, but quickly retreated her grin when she noticed Dr. Drakken's discomfort. She quickly got close to him, "Doing good doesn't necessarily make you good. And doing bad doesn't make you bad. I know when I was fighting good with my brothers, I felt like I wasn't myself. I felt like something wasn't right and a part of me was missing. When I left Go City and became evil, I felt that missing feeling come back again."

"So you think I should continue to be bad, even if I won't be good at it anymore?" He asked.

"Yeah," Shego answered, plainly. "If it's who you are."

"Is..is it who I am, Shego? Am I evil," Dr. Drakken asked, honestly.

"Well..um..yeah, you are," she said, embarrassed. "For the years that I've known you, you have had your evil moments."

"Really?" Dr. Drakken began to brighten up. "You're not just saying that?"

"Believe me, I wish I were," Shego announced, "But, you really have had some evil moments. Like when you almost took over the world with those doll things."

"They're called Synthodrones, Shego," the blue man corrected, "And they were not toys, they were science!"

"Whatever," she replied. "The fact is, you came up with evil ideas and..and they were genius."

"They were?"

"Yeah," Shego replied. They smiled at each other, sincerely. Faces inches away from each other

"Shego," Dr. Drakken spoke, after a few minutes of moonlight silence.

"..Yeah.."

"I..I have something to..tell you.."

"..What..is it?"

"When the flower, my flower, wrapped around us..I kinda, sorta liked..it," he smiled, embarrassed.

"I..um..I have something to tell you too," Shego announced.

"You..you do?"

"Yes," she replied

"What..what is it?"

"You annoy me every second of the day. You say stupid things that make me crazy. You do the weirdest things.."

"Oh," Dr. Drakken frowned, looking away.

Shego grabbed his face and made him look at her, "But I..I've grown to like those things about you," she confessed, "And when you were up in space, I secretly..missed you."

"You did?"

"The truth is, Dr. D, you're an annoying blue man who can't live without someone to be there to take care of you," Shego stated. "And I've grown..fond of you.."

"What do you-"

He got cut off by Shego's lips. Dr. Drakken didn't know what to do. He was shocked. Shego was indeed kissing him. Him? After the kiss ended, they both stood there, awkwardly.

"I don't get it," Dr. Drakken finally spoke, pushing Shego away. "You and me? This isn't suppose to happen!"

"Well thanks," Shego remarked, sarcasicly.

"No! I'm the bad guy! I don't win! I'm not suppose to be good! And I don't get the girl," he explained.

"Look...this isn't easy for me either..It's not easy breaking your evil image..to confess a feeling you've felt for a while, but chose to deny it...because we're complete opposites and you don't want to ruin something good...and I don't want to leave something good.."

"Shego?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry that I pushed you away," Dr. Drakken apologized. "I just..I'm confused right now. I'm not use to.. Oh forget it!"

"Use to what," Shego asked, curiously.

"I'm not use to things going right in my life," the blue man explained. "I'm the type of guy who fails..you know that."

"But I'm the type of girl who gets what she wants," she announced, "And do you want to know what I want."

Shego moved closer to her boss.

"Uh," was all he could say when she gazed into his eyes.

"I want someone whose a certain type of color.."

"..Tan?"

"I like blue."

"Oh.."

"I also want someone whose.."

"..Handsome, tall, good leader.."

"..And with a scar on his face. I go crazy for men who have scars. That means they're capable of violence.."

"..I got this scar from shaving.."

"..I also like men who complain and rant about nothing.."

"..You do?"

"Dr. Drakken, you might be weird and possibly crazy, but over the years I've realized that..without you I won't have anyone to give snappy remarks to," Shego expressed.

"Really, Shego?"

"Really," she said, sincerely, wrapping her arms around him. "Good guys aren't the only ones who win, Dr. D..Drew"

"Sheg.." He stopped and thought for a moment. What was Shego's real name? He decided to forget it. "Shego?"

"Hm," Shego mumbled.

"I never thought it would feel so nice having you in my arms," he told her.

"I never thought being in your arms would feel so..warm," she replied.

"I always knew you had a sincere side to you," Dr. Drakken smiled.

"Tell anyone and your dead," Shego replied, aiming a glowing, green hand at him.

"We're going to have to go back inside, aren't we?"

"Eventually," Shego answered, looking up at him. "But not right now. Let's just stay here and enjoy.."

"..us."

* * *

**I hope this was an alright story. I tried to make them as much as their character, but towards the end Shego kind of got out of character. I do think she can be like that, but doesn't really like to show her soft side. I hope you liked it and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this idea came into my mind and I just had to write about it. Also, this has some language and I wouldn't call it M or anything but there's some sexual content. So a warning, if you don't like that stuff.**

In the morning of the cold lair, Shego noticed her boyfriend was acting stranger than usual. He's been like this for a while, but things have changed in the past few months. For starters, people were no longer looking at them weirdly. People would recognize Dr. Drakken as the man who saved the world. Let's just say, Drakken hated that. That's why they didn't go out much.

But something has been going on with Dr. Drakken and Shego can't put her finger on it. He's been roaming the lair like a mad man, plotting evil plots, but then backing out before Shego could go steal anything. He's also been going around trying to prove his 'man hood' by doing stupid things with henchmen. This has been going on for a while now and Shego was getting a bit annoyed with the whole thing. It was like his confidence died out.

This all started about three months ago, when they were performing one of their romps. This was the beginning of their sexual relationship. Things were getting hot and steamy, hands were moving all over the place. Shego got on top of her boss and they were rolling around in the sheets when, by accident, Shego turned on the tv with the remote, that was hidden under the blankets, just as Drakken came.

_"It was just hours ago when Duff Killiagan tried to take over the world by attempting to set miniature bombs in the golf balls,"_ the reporter announced._ "Luckily Kim Po-"_

Shego found the remote and turned the tv off.

"Good night, Shego," Dr. Drakken mumbled, pushing away from Shego.

"..Good night.." she said, confused. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he answered, fluffing his pillow and turning away from her.

"..well, okay," Shego said, kind of pissed. She got up from his bed and found her clothes. "I'm just gonna sleep in my room tonight, Dr. D."

"Fine," he replied, angrily. "Good night."

"..Night," Shego responded, leaving his room, still confused.

And from then on, things just got even weirder. Every time Shego tried to mention Drakken's shenanigans he would change the subject or order the henchmen to do crazy stunts.

Finally, Shego had enough. It was time to figure out what was going on with Drakken. She went to find her boyfriend and see what was up with him.

"Dr. D," she called out, roaming the halls. "Where are you?"

No answer.

"Drakken," Shego tried again. "Where are you?"

Still no answer.

Then she heard him angrily mumbling to himself. Shego followed his voice and found Dr. Drakken moping on the computer.

"I've been calling you," Shego announced, surprising Dr. Drakken. "Why didn't you answer?"

"..I'm gonna take a hot shower," he said, ignoring Shego's question.

"..Okay.." She replied as she watched him drag his feet to his bedroom.

_'What is going on with him,'_ she thought to herself, sitting down to use the computer.

Shego looked at the last thing that was searched. Of course it was Google.

'Let's see,' she mumbled, clicking to see what Dr. Drakken last looked up.

She typed in the letter_ H_:

**H**ow Evil are you?

**H**ow do ducks float?

**H**ow to make your girlfriend orgasm?

**H**ow much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?

_'How to make your girlfriend orgasm?'_ She immediately read.

"So this is what this is all about," Shego sighed, exiting out of Google.

She placed a hand on her forehead, listening to the sound of Drakken's shower running. After a few minutes of sitting by the computer, she got up and went to Drakken's room.

~.~.~.~

Dr. Drakken stepped out of the shower, grabbed his pink towel, bought by his mother, then walked to the mirror. He let out a big sigh, looking at himself. He walked out of his bathroom and into his room to change into his pajamas.

"Shego," he said, startled to see Shego under his sheets naked. "What are you doing?"

"I noticed you've been acting..diferent..and I thought you'd might need some cheering up," she answered, scooting over to make room for Drakken.

"I have been down lately," Dr. Drakken agreed, getting into bed with her.

"Let me fix that," she replied, taking his towel off.

She quickly got on top of him. They were going at it and things were getting pretty steamy.

"I..just want..you..to know..that..you don't have..to make..me orgasm..to-," Shego announced, in between kisses.

"What?" He stopped.

"Isn't that why you were acting weird," Shego asked, confused.

"..No.." He frowned. "Are you suppose to orgasm?"

"Then why have you been acting weird?"

"Is it not normal to not orgasm your girlfriend?"

"Will you shut your big blue mouth about the orgasm thing and tell me what's going on," she demanded.

"Well excuse me for not being normal," Dr. Drakken complained.

"Stop ranting and tell me why you've been acting weird," Shego sighed, sitting beside him.

"I've been down lately because I haven't done anything evil lately," he explained, "And I can't stand seeing those other villians continue to try and take over the world while I don't have an evil plot in my mind."

"Oh," Shego smiled. "That's why you were upset after we had sex, because of Duff trying to take over the world. Not because of me."

"Why are you smiling? I'm telling you my feelings and your laughing at me...just like the kids in the playground use too."

"Would you calm down, Dr. D," she announced. "I'm smiling because I thought it was me."

"Well it wasn't..so you can stop smiling now," he demanded.

"I'm just glad I didn't do anything to hurt your feelings," Shego kissed his cheek. "Unknowingly of course."

"Hmm," he frowned as she kissed his neck.

"If you're so sad about being evil," she started, rubbing his chest. "Why don't you just steal something and get your bad boy reputation in check again."

"It's not that easy, Shego," Dr. Drakken explained, removing her hand from his chest. "I need a plan first. But every plan I come up with isn't good enough. I haven't made an evil scheme in months."

"I say you just wait until that little brain of yours gets a genius idea. Then you plot your scheme."

"If it were that easy, we'd be ruling the world by now," he announced. "But an evil scheme must be detailed..so precise.."

"Then detail it. Make it precise," Shego replied, bored, getting a magazine to read from off the head-board behind them. Ever since they started getting physical, Shego brought in some of her magazines to read for when Drakken wanted to rant about something or watch one of his soaps.

"I _have_ been thinking of this plan," Dr. Drakken began. "It involves mind control."

"Not the shampoo thing," she complained.

"No, this time my plan involves the old-fashioned mind controlling," he reassured. "You know, the people you pay to see and they mind control people to do stupid things like dance like a chicken or some crazy thing like that."

"Yes," Shego replied, flipping the page on her magazine. "It's good...really good, Dr. D."

"First, I'll capture one of those mind controllers and force them to do whatever I command. Then I'll-"

"Wait a minute, Dr. D," Shego interrupted. "Don't you think they'll be able to mind control you and-"

"-Use that against me, of course," his eyes widened. "Okay, new plan. I learn mind control and then-"

"Listen Dr. D, if you don't mind," she interrupted once more, "But I thought we could..you know..tonight and worry about your plan tomorrow, okay."

"I suppose I can wait until tomorrow for my evil plan," he smiled, snuggling up to Shego.

Shego wrapped her legs around him and began kissing his neck.

"Wait a minute," she stopped. "If you didn't want me to orgasm..then why did you look it up on the internet?"

"I didn't," he explained. "One of the henchmen used the computer before me. It must have been him."

"Oh..ew.."

* * *

**I hope that Shego and Drakken were in character enough. Also(since Google is so powerful and I don't want to get in trouble for anything.) Google belongs to Google and thank you Google for letting me use it. Sorry for any errors.**

**Review please.**


End file.
